Pliers-type hand tools with toggle-locking mechanisms are generally known as locking pliers. These pliers usually comprise a fixed handle having a fixed jaw on one end thereof. A movable handle pivots a movable jaw relative to the fixed handle to open and close the jaws. To grip a workpiece the handles are tightly compressed such that the linkage of the toggle-locking mechanism locks the pliers onto the workpiece. Adjustments in the force applied by the jaws to the workpiece are generally made by turning an adjusting screw mounted in the fixed handle that engages the toggle locking mechanism. The adjusting screw is translated relative to the fixed handle to modify the physical dimensions of the toggle mechanism to vary the effective length of the linkage of the toggle-locking mechanism. This adjustment varies the distance between the ends of the toggle linkage to vary the force applied by the jaws to the workpiece when the tool is locked. The pliers will remain firmly locked in place without the continuous application of force by the user.